yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Second Link Expressway
Second Link Expressway (MES: E3) (Abbreviation: LINKEDUA, Laluan Kedua Malaysia-Singapura), is the 44 km expressway which links Senai North Exit 253 at North-South Expressway, Senai Airport and Taman Perling, Johor Bahru via its extension known as Pontian-Johor Bahru Parkway (Pontian Link) to the Malaysia-Singapore Second Link. The expressway is part of the Asian Highway Network of route AH143. The Kilometre Zero starts at the Tuas Second Link, at the Malaysia-Singapore border. Usually, travelling along the second link is much faster than travelling on the Johor-Singapore Causeway, as the traffic is smoother in both directions. However, during festive periods (especially Chinese New Year, Hari Raya, Christmas and Deepavali), massive traffic jams still arise as the huge amount of traffic going between Malaysia and Singapore during these periods leads to massive jams on both the causeway and the second link. Toll payments are for the expressway and Second Link tolls. Only Touch 'n Go TnG, PLUSMiles and SmartTAG TAG electronic payment system are accepted at all Second Link toll plazas, and is the only accepted paying method at the Perling, Lima Kedai and Tanjung Kupang toll plazas, though top-up lanes are available. The maximum speed limit is 110km/h. It shares the link as the railway line, Crossrail West which travels from Senai South all the way to Tanjung Kupang. History The idea of building a Second Link was first proposed in July 1980 by the Menteri Besar of Johor Bahru, Othman Saat. Gelang Patah was raised as a viable site due to the distant proximity to Johor Bahru and the suggestion was raised to tackle jams in the Causeway. The Malaysia federal government welcomed Othman's plan, and the Johor State Government formed a committee to study the plan. In July 1989, UEM has submitted the proposal to privatise the construction of the Second Link to Singapore. The acceptance of the proposal brought by the signing of the agreement in July 1993, giving exclusive rights to build, design, construct, manage and operate the Second Link Expressway for 30 years from 27 July 1994. Following this, a novation agreement came on May 1994, where UEM has assigned all the rights, liabilities and obligations in respect of the concession agreement to Linkedua Malaysia Berhad, a wholly owned subsidiary of the UEM. The construction of the expressway required the two government's agreements, whereby this was agreed on 22 March 1994. The major components are the Sultan Abu Bakar Checkpoint, three toll plazas, two rest and service areas, the expressway and the Second Link bridge. The Second Link Expressway was opened on 2 January 1998 by Mahathir Mohammad and Goh Chok Tong. The Second Link has heralded the new era in bilateral relations, and brought about with the promise of economic and social ties. It was officially opened on 18 April 1998. A new Pontian Link was also built to connect Johor Bahru and Pontian through the Pulai Interchange Exit 307A. Construction had began on 17 April 2006 for the 2.7km link, and was fully completed on 16 October 2007. It connects to the Ulu Choh-Gelang Patah Interchange. Exits *301: Senai Airport *302: Senai (Main) *302: Saleng *302A: Indahputra *304: Senai South *305: Kangkar Pulai (Planned) *306: Lima Kedai (Planned) *307: Pulai *308: Bukit Indah *308A: Nusa Indah *309: Nusa Bayu *309A: Ulu Choh-Gelang Patah *311: Nusajaya *312: Gelang Patah *313: Port of Tanjung Pelepas